Bleeding love
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: this is an after story to white wedding. Also this is about Alexia that is Alec and Max's daughter you will see the characters of dark Angel as well as Supernatural.being a cross over and a love it's alexia and Dean
1. Prologue

Prologue

Growing up in the white family I knew that I was different. Whereas my brothers and sisters were of our fathers breeding cult I was one of the ones that they hated. Don't get me wrong my family doesn't hate me but my father's cult buddies do but they treat me with respect because of who my father is. Who is my father you ask well my Adopted father us Ames White. He's a federal agent and a member of a cult that hates all trangenics. My biological father was killed before I was even born. His name is Alec McDowell. From what my mother, father and brother kept telling me he was a hero. He saved the lives of all the trangenics including my mothers and my own. I knew that he had died the day of his and my mother's wedding and that had caused her to be very depressed. I felt alone even in my own family.

Growing up I was picked on and teased as well as beat on. I don' bruise so I couldn't prove it but my brothers Lucas and Ray protected me from those that wanted to hurt me. I went to the same school as them but I was more advanced. At the age of 8 I was in eighth grade. I ended up graduating high school when I was 12 years old. Even as a transgenic I was a prodigy. When mother went to Terminal City she'd take me with her and I'd here that when my father was at Manticore he was the same way but just a little older. He was three years older than I am now when he had first met my mother. I can see how he has loved her but it was weird when I heard about it from the others like me. They respected my mother even when she married Ames.

Like my mother and father I have no junk DNA. I am utterly perfect. Granted I grew up with a better life than they did I grow up during the ending years of the ultimate depression and a war between the breeding cult and the trangenics, I had a good life and I was very loved. When I was just 5 years old I got involved in the war and surprisingly I ended it. At 5 years old I told them that peace is a greater fortune than war. That war solved nothing and only caused devastation. I was right and my voice carried through. It was that year that the ordinaries, trangenics and those in the cult banded together and fixed out once great nation. Working together we became the super power that we were known to be. It was after that that Ames and other government officials that he worked with found out that it was the ordinary Logan Cale that put the hit out on my father because he was stalking my mother and fashioned himself in love with her. My mother had marched over to where he lived and killed him. I'm sure everyone knows that the reason that they weren't together was a virus she used that to her advantage and stroked the skin of his face with her fingers and kissed him. She had killed him and the only ones that knew were her, my father, my brother Ray, and the rest of the transgenic population.

That is how I found out when I was 12 years old. I guess when my father was alive Mole, the giant lizard, used to call him princess. I found it funny. He started to call me that when I started looking like a mix of my father with little bits of my mother. Then he showed me a picture of what he looked like. I did look like him except I had black hair and I had a darker complexion. Dix, the computer nerd that was also a digger, printed a copy of the picture of him for me. He got it framed and added it to the pictures of the family. There were wedding pictures of him and my mother as well as my mother and Ames, there were also family pictures up of the rest of us as well as Ray's original mother. It wasn't perfect but it was our family.

When I had turned 14 Ray took me to the cemetery where Alec and his mother were buried. There were plots with all of our names on it and I understood that those were our grave sites when we died. While he sat at his mother's I sat and talked with my father. Even though he wasn't there I felt like he was and he's love the fact that I was there. I told him who I was and that even though we never got to know each other he was my father and I loved him more than anything. I explained school and all of that and that Ames was a good man and I thought of him like my father and was proud to have him as such. I didn't cry while I was there but when we left and got back to the house I ran to my room and cried. My mother understood why I was upset and promised that she'd take me the next time. From that day on, on her and Alec's wedding anniversary we went to the cemetery together. It was also that day that we first went together that she gave me his motorcycle. It was a green duke and I had seen it sitting in the garage at TC.

I was surprised but I took care of it. She taught me how to work it fix it and take care of it. I cherished it like nothing else I had before. I would work on it late at night or in the early mornings when no one is around and I felt like he was there with me proud of the work I was doing with it. It was nothing compared to my mother's 1600 black ninja but it was mine. I kept it the bright green and black and added some of my own touches to it. I wasn't girly or anything but I was really into astrology so I added all of the symbols for the birthdays of mine, and my families and it looked awesome. The twins were born under Gemini, Ames was a Scorpio, mom was a Libra, Ray was an Aquarius, Ray's mom was a Virgo, Alec was a Leo, and I was a Sagittarius. With each one I had their names with is but I also had cancer, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, and Capricorn in the mix but nothing written with them.

My mother was impressed to say the least. When I revealed my work they were all impressed. My little brother and sister wanted to ride so I took them out for a ride in the city. Riding the bike gave me the courage I needed to do whatever I wanted. It empowered me to be the best that I can be. I kept learning and now at the age of 16 my bags are packed and I'm off to see the world. By reading my story I hope that you get the understanding that I'm more than everyone thinks I am. I'm Alexia Marina McDowell-White and this is my story.


	2. heat united

Chapter 1

With the saddlebags in place I kicked up the kickstand and hopped on revving the engine. The vibrations sent a thrill through me and I waved to my family and road through town and past the sector police with a salute and drove off into the distance out of town. I swerved in and out of cars and other bikes. When I first rode on my bike I felt free and I felt that my father Alec was there. Believe it or not I'm a Christian and I just feel that he's watching over me along with god. I raced ahead and ended up in a small town. I checked into the local motel and I scented a very familiar but strange scent. I turned around and saw someone that was a mirror image of a man I didn't know. From the picture I had in my pack to the man that was standing in front of me, the man in front of me looked older, more mature and looked like a man that had gone through hell and come out on the other side softer, harder and just plainly another man. I shook my head thinking it to be a dream but when I opened my eyes and looked at him again he was the same man as before. Before I made a mistake I walked out of the office and down to my room and put my bags in and relaxed on the bed. As soon as I was in I heard voices in the room next door. I smelt that scent again and hear names, Dean and Sam. Nice names for them I guess but then I wondered whish one Dean was and which one was Sam.

As I laid there I began to picture my dad as if he were standing right in front of me. I saw him then I saw the guy that I had seen that looked just like him. It seemed an odd coincidence that I saw this guy the day that I left. I pictured them both and just something that I felt told me that this guy I had seen this guy's name was Dean. He was the shorter one of the brothers and the other one was Sam. I didn't pay too much attention to Sam but with my photographic memory I could picture him in perfect detail. He was tall, lean, muscled making him look better. He had a strong bone structure with deep set green eyes. Those eyes were haunted and I could easily tell that he had done something that he knew that he shouldn't have. He knew he had done something that was worse than killing his own blood. That was all I noticed before I had turned to Dean. He was the spitting image of my father just more mature looking and more…it look me a minute to find the words in my head and I figured he just looked like a man with experience.

I saw my father and this guy standing together in my head like they knew each other. It was possible that they did know each other but it seemed unlikely. My father had been in his late twenties when he had died and this guy looked in his late twenties early thirties and still as hunky as ever. My dad was a very good looking man and somehow Dean attracted me. Something inside of me wanted him, yearned for him. I craved his touch and I had only seen him and heard his voice. I haven't even fully met him yet. My thoughts went from both of them to just Dean. Since everyone knows just who my parents are and how they go into heat I was just like them. I went into heat. To say I was a virgin sort of stretched the truth. I had pleasured myself during those times of heat using a vibrator but I have never had true intercourse with a guy. I wanted to save myself for the right guy when I got married. I knew the affects of heat. I was in control of my body when I needed to be and I stayed inside as males fought to get to me. My father Ames and my brothers kept them from getting me which I am grateful. I felt the effects of heat coming on so I stayed in my room.

I dug through my bag and got out what I would need and ordered 3 days worth of Chinese and pizza to keep me sustained between rounds with the vibrator and the shower. I felt the need building but I suppressed it and watched TV while I waited. I figured I had time to kill so while I waited I pulled the vibrator off its resting place of the side table by the bed and felt my aching heat through my jeans. I stifled a moan as I moved against my fingers. Before I knew it my fingers were caressing my wet lips rubbing over my overly sensitive clit. I was out of my pants in seconds with my legs spread while I rubbed myself. I was dripping wet with need aching need. I grabbed the vibrator and turned it on and place it at my folds. Just over the opening I pressed into my folds and right onto my clit. I gasped in surprise then moaned in pleasure. I pressed it there for a few second before rubbing it between my dripping lips. I was so wet that it slipped right through without any lubricant. I slid the vibrator into my pussy and groaned loudly. Pushing the vibrator farther in I felt it hit that spot as the vibrations sent melting sensations inside my body. I speed it up as I rubbed it harder along with my breasts and clit. I worked it hard and fast stimulating both my clit and my pussy. I whimpered and moaned bucked against the vibrator and my fingers. I felt my juices coat the vibrator more and more as it took longer and longer to make myself cum. I felt my orgasm building higher and higher then it came crashing down on me suddenly as my walls clamped down on my vibrator and it ripped a scream from my throat.

I was coming down from my high when there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my pants and put them on and answered the door. There was my Chinese food and I took it and give the delivery guy a tip for his troubles and waited for my pizza. That came soon after and I realized that I wanted either a cock in me or a bigger vibrator. I grabbed the keys and went to the nearest porn store and got a dibber vibrator in length and in girth. I was eager to use it because by the time I got back to the hotel room I needed to use it. I stripped my cloths ripped the box open put the batteries in and sat it on the table stamping it on so it stayed and climbed onto the table and all but forced it into my dripping wet heat.

I bounced on the dildo as I vibrated inside me and it felt a hundred times better than when I was doing it by myself using my hand to pump it into me. My orgasm came on faster and harder and I rode right through it and kept going it felt amazing to have something that big inside of me. I built onto my third and just kept going and going until I crawled into bed late that first night. My heat was harsh this time and in my sleep I tossed and turned so horny. When I got up the next day I got control over it again, took a cold shower and dressed for the day. I put on something sexy and went to the local bar since it was night so I was actually dressing to go out and have fun. As I entered the bar all heads turned towards me and I went up to the bar and grabbed a beer. America really changed because they didn't card me, of course though it was legal to drink at 14 now. If kids wanted to drink and be stupid it was their choice now. With my beer I went to the dance floor. I eyed the men in the bar but none really caught my interest. I wanted one guy and if I didn't have him I wasn't going to do anything with any of the other men in the bar. I saw him then walking in with his brother. I wanted him and I was going to get him. He eyed me then and smiled.

My body moved to the beat and he moved towards me. Our eyes on each other's he moved with my body to the beat of the music. We ground our bodies together with the beat and his hands wrapped around my hips as we moved holding my front to his. I could feel his length growing in his pants as my pussy became hot and wet. My jeans became moist as we rubbed against each other. My arms wrapped around his neck and in the corner of my eye I could see his brother just shaking his head as we pretty much had sex on the dance floor. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his skin under my hands. I wanted to feel all his silken length slip inside me all the way. I'd never gone past my barrier so I will still a virgin. I wanted him to break it. I wanted this man to break it and make me whole. Faster than the eyes could see my number was in his phone and his in mine as we danced. I would have this man in my bed.

"My name is Alexia," I whispered in his ear.

His breath came out in a husky wave. "I'm Dean."

"Well Dean why don't we take this to my motel room leave your friend with whatever ride you came in and we take my bike."

I couldn't help myself I wanted him I wanted him all to myself and I couldn't help but nibble on his ear my nails scraping down his back. I led him out and he tossed Sam his keys and we hopped on my bike and drove back to my room. Before we could get the door open we were on each other kissing pulling at cloths. The door opened finally after fumbling with keys and our cloths hit the floor in a rush and we were pawing at each other skin rolling around over our cloths on the floor. I felt his cock against my thigh and I spread my legs open for him. I was tall close to 6 foot myself so we fit easily together. He leaned up and rubbed his large cock through my lips over my clit slapping it slightly. I moaned and bucked and he slipped the head into me. I was shocked at first. He was bigger than the dildo that I had just bought. I tried to move my hips to tell him that I was ready for more that I wasn't shocked anymore and I caught his eye. He had a lust filled gleam in his eyes and it made me shiver. I moaned begged whimper and cried for him to fuck me but he went slow giving me time to adjust and relax. I didn't want relaxed. I wanted him to force his cock into me and make me scream and beg for him to take me over and over and over again. Just the head of his cock in my pussy made me soak him more I was squirting out around him wetting the rest of his large penis. I spread my legs wider and he inched himself in slowly. After what felt like hours I felt his cock hit my barrier, but it was as if he just stopped. I looked at him waiting.

"You're still a virgin?"

"Yes but gods dean don't stop….please fuck me dean just take me."

I felt him start to pull out and I cried out in protest. "Dean please fuck me. I need you. Gods you're so big don't stop please. It feels good. Don't stop."

"I can't take your virginity."

"Yes you can yes you really can so do it," I bucked up onto his cock tightening around him. I heard and felt him groan in ecstasy. "Dean Fuck me, take it, and take me." I could hear myself whining and whimpering like a bitch in heat and that is what I was. I was a bitch in heat and I wanted his cock to fill me like it was only all the way. I looked between our bodies and he wasn't even half way in. this excited me more and made me roll him onto his back tie his hands to the bed and bounce on him.

"Feel that baby all that juice pouring over you. Oh gods dean I've never been so wet in my life. I want you Dean. I want you to fuck me til I'm raw. I want you to fuck me til I can't scream anymore. I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before. I want you to fuck me like you would a naughty school girl. Spank me bend me over on the desk and fuck me." I could feel his cock twitch with every word I said. I could see just how my little fantasy affected him. I untied him and he flipped us over and rammed his huge cock into my waiting pussy. I only screamed in pleasure as he drove into me hard and fast jamming cock against my gspot. I was about to spread my legs wider when he flipped me onto my knees and slammed back into me. I reared back with a scream and he continued to slam into me over and over. I kept screaming. He was so large stretching my pussy making himself fit. It was that pure rawness that had be begging for it harder.

"Fuck yes oh baby yes fuck me harder, harder, harder. Yes fuck dean oh gods yes right there. Oh yeah." I felt him smack my ass really hard and that made me buck backwards on him even harder.

"You like that don't ya? Spank me baby. I'm a naughty girl. Oh yes. Oh baby harder yes Dean oh yes harder slam into me like you slam on your breaks." He fucked me harder and faster into my tight cunt and spanked my ass. It was invigorating. I bounced with his thrusts making his thrusts hit harder into me.

"You like that huh? Like me spanking your pretty little ass? Fuck so tight to baby mmm. Yeah. You are a naught girl indeed. Naughty girls gotta be punished." I could feel him grin and he gripped my hips harder and yanked me onto his cock so hard I screamed so loudly louder than it had been. He tied my hands up and flipped me back onto my hips then tied my legs where he wanted them leaving be begging for his deliciously hard cock in my naughty pussy some more. When he came back to me and had the dildo in hand also. The new one that I had bought. I grinned hopping he'd put it somewhere good. He used that to stretch out my asshole while he fucked my pussy. After a while the dildo and his cock were thrusting into me and the same time and all I could do was beg for it harder and faster. I couldn't believe how good it felt to get fucked this much. I almost wished that I had done it sooner but waiting made this fantasy hotter and hotter. He fucked me so hard with his own cock and that dildo I came hours larder squirting a fountain of juice out around his cock as his load exploded inside of me and squirted out around his cock with my juices. He lay on top of me while I lay under him panting to catch my breath.

My head reeled like that for the last twenty four hours of my heat but as I stopped I still couldn't get enough of dean. Even when we weren't apart we were calling each other. I felt as if I was losing my best friend. I tried not to think about it our time together drew to a close. We were both moving on to different parts of the country. But we had talked about each other's family what I was and everything so he knew that if anything was going on in Seattle that it was just the transgenics. As we packed our things we talked on the phone and went out to our respective vehicles at the same time. He told me if he couldn't get a hold of him or his brother Sam to call a guy named Bobby or a lady named Ellen. He gave me their numbers before we left and we left going different directions on the highway.

I felt in my heart that god would get us together again somehow but I didn't know where or when. Only that god had a plan and we would be together again. I drove along on my bike thinking about him and hoped that he was thinking about me to. I knew about his ex Cassie and everything that had happened in the past and he knew about mine my fathers the cult and the like. We understood each other and that was enough for the time being. I drove through until I needed gas and ate them moved on again I drove nights at a time. Stopping only when I needed to. After a couple weeks things began to get a little weird.


	3. Tragic Love

Sorry to all my fans I haven't written in a very long time. I've been busy with life and school and marriage now divorce and trying to get back on my feet. Well I hope this is a good chapter for everyone.

Chapter 3

I had been traveling for a couple weeks and I had a feeling that I was being followed. As a transgenic I'm more in tune with what is around me even when I'm focused on the road. I knew I was being followed but I also knew that it wasn't by someone in a vehicle of any kind. With was a soul deep following that you can't shake. It could have been a number of things but in my experience it was something awful that was following me. Getting into a little town with a bar, a church a ratty motel and one grocery store; I went and bought some salt and small microwavable meals and went to the hotel and got a room for the night. As I got to the room I looked around and then opened the door and went in quickly salting the doors and windows and any other small entrance to the room that a demon could get through. Remembering that tattoo on deans chest I quickly grabbed the ink pens and started to tattoo that same mark into my hip so that I could ward off any demons that tried to possess me.

"Well that takes care of one problem," I spoke quietly to myself as I bandaged the new ink to keep my jeans from rubbing against the new tattoo. There are many things that I now have to worry about besides for those that are still hunting my mother's people even if they are recognized as citizens now. I was known as a transgenic the whole world knew it as my mother is their leader. I sat back for a little while on the bed and started watching TV. There was a lot going on in the world but nothing that was really happening like demons and bad guys in general trying to take over the world. Seems like the same old dooms day plot that is being planned day in and day out, nonstop no matter where in the world they are at.

I get up and shower and change into a tank top and jeans and after than I walk out locking up and walk down to the bar for a beer and some dinner. While I sit there and order I look around and I hear the chatter of everyone in the bar outside there is the sound of crickets and cars and I hear the purr of an engine that is the distinct sound of a 1967 Chevy Impala that has had a whole lot of love put into it. I couldn't help but smile as I almost smelt his familiar musk as he walked into the nearly empty bar. I sat at the counter waiting for my soon sipping on my beer when he came closer. I could feel the way he walked across the floor towards me. I turned on the swivel chair and smiled as I saw him. Dean Winchester, six foot and one inches tall muscled a bit bow legged, strong jaw and the male scent of sandal wood, gasoline, oil, leather and the sweet smell of an old car.

"Well, Well if it isn't Alexis McDowell," he smirked as he came forward.

"If it isn't Dean Winchester. What brings you to these parts of the southern part of America?" I asked as he continued towards me and there was a low beat from the jukebox across the room*

"There are some things here in town we need to deal with," he stated and nodded for a beer pointing to the bud I am drinking.

"Oh okay that is understandable why you're here. Do you need some help?" I asked and took a drink of my beer and the waitress also handed me my 4 burgers and fries. It sucks having a fast metabolism.

"Nah Sam and I got it but I could definitely use the company," He grinned and winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh and be irritated at the same time.

"You know…I'm not going to get hurt I didn't when we spent that week together," I stated and sipped the beer.

He looks around and then back to me. "I know that but I don't want anything to happen to you in this line of business." I started laughing.

"Really Dean? My mother is the transgenic leader and you are worried about me hunting? I could be assassinated for being her daughter and the daughter of the cult leader Ames White. Hunting will be a piece of cake compared to the always looking over my shoulder and wondering when someone was going to kidnap or assassinate me in my sleep,"

He watched me as I finished my burger and fries and I finished that bottle of beer when Sam came strolling up. "Hey Sam. How are you hun?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm real good. So dean as I was saying anything could happen to me at any point in time without any big evil getting me when you're not looking. As sweet as it is that you are worrying about me it is kind of archaic as well because I could die at any point and not by anything you hunt. Life happens Dean and you can't stop it."

"Alexia I know that I really do know that but my point is I don't want you hunting."

I looked at him as if he had two heads which given the time we are in it could be possible that it could happen. I had seen some transgenics that has two heads but they were not normal looking like my mom and dad. There are many things that I wanted to say but I guess I understood his fears. "Dean please trust me that I can take care of myself…besides I've been followed for the last month but I don't know by what."

"It is probably the same thing we tracked here," Sam stated as he took a long drag from his beer.

Dean looked at him like he was going to kill him and I gave him a questioning look. "What is it?" I asked him moving a bit closer.

He looked around and then looked back at me. "It is a demon they are coming after you because of 1. What you know and 2. They want the transgenics as hosts."

"They are stronger and faster than humans….I already sent my mom a copy of the tattoo and all of the transgenics are getting them….even the ones that don't look normal. I knew it was going to happen so I prepared for it."

Dean nods approval. "That is good. That will be one less thing to worry about then." I couldn't help but sigh and I took deans hand and lead him onto the dance floor of the bar. "Dean, I know that you worry but considering the circumstances please trust me. It is now me and mine that they are going after my friends and my family. I left home thinking that I was going to find myself spiritually and all I have found so far is that there is so much shit going on that we never knew about before and now my family is in danger and you are trying to keep me from doing something that will keep them safe Dean. You out of everyone should know how much family means. I know that you would do anything to protect Sam just as I will do everything in my power to protect my screwed up family and that even includes those in the cult because they are part of my dad's family do you understand that?"

I knew that he knew that I was right. I also knew that he didn't like hearing it by the grip he had on my waste. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his neck placing a kiss on the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. "Come back to my room and we can talk okay? I'm sure Sam can get a room of his own again."

He nodded, tossed Sam his keys and he got on the bike with me and we drove to the motel. As we got into the room he sat on the bed and rubbed his hand over his face. I knelt down in front of him and moved his hands from his face making him look at me. "Dean I understand where you are coming from I really do. I want to keep those I love safe. That means you to Dean."

"You love me?" he asked and I nod. "Yes Dean I do love you and I worry about you and I'm scared that I'll call you and there will be a day I won't get an answer from you. And that I'll get a call that you are dead or taken or something."

"Nothing is going to kill me take me or anything else." He looked at me so sure and pulled me onto his lap holding me in his arms.

I held onto him tight not letting him go. "I hope you are right Dean."

"I don't get all soft a mushy but…Alexia I don't want anything bad to happen to you either any of those and I worry about you," He stated as he looked me in the eyes letting out so much emotion that he almost looked like a different person. I liked this person. I like everything that was Dean honestly. He was loyal to his friends, a fierce protector of his family, and an all-around nice guy that treated me like a lady instead of a piece of ass that he could take advantage of. "How would you feel about selling your bike and traveling with me and Sam?"

I lifted my head to really look at him thinking about what he was asking me. "Selling my bike… no, I would never sell it because it is the only think that meant anything to my dad besides for my mom that I have from before he was killed but I will either store it or send it home and ride with you both if that is what you really want and if Sam agrees to it."

He nodded again in understanding and I suppose he decided to take back his manly bravado as he picked me up and pinned me to the mattress of the bed. I couldn't help but giggle because it felt good to have him back and it felt good with his lips on my neck, his body pressed on top of mine and his fingers rubbing over the bare skin of my abdomen. His scent was all male, a mixture of woods, leather and the smell of a man that knows how to work on cars. The scent of oil and gasoline that just soaks into a man's skin making him smell more like a man and more wantable than before.

His lips found mine and his fingers pulled at my cloths pulling them off breaking the kiss for only a second and tossing my shirt aside and I pulled his off as well tossing it to the floor. His skin on mine, my nails grazing his back. It wasn't fast or overly rough but our touches were needy and hot with the need of each other's flesh.

We kissed. We touched. I enjoyed his hands on my body and I slipped my hand between us and undid his pants and pushed his pants and boxers off. With equal intensity he sent mine to the floor and he laid there for a moment looking me over rubbing the tattoo on my hip. "You matched my tattoo."

"Yeah I did once you told me why you got it. I figured the more protection I have the better and the same does for my family so they all got it to," I said and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me and settled between my thighs as he kissed and suckled at my skin touching my body that made me hot and needy with passion. I whimpered as I felt his fingers rub between my lower lips and rubbing against my clitoris. I couldn't help but moan and beg for him to just take me. He answered my plea and thrust into me filling me with his cock. His touch and his smell was making me hot and wet as he slammed deep inside me hitting my cervix with the head of his dick. I felt his hands touch and caress my body and he hooked my legs around him going over my hip and taking my lips with his. We moved and rolled around on the bed thrusting and meeting his thrusts with passion that is only felt with lovers that truly love each other. He was my lover, my friend and I knew a lot more than I should and here I was under him kissing him and feeling more passion from a hunter than any felt in a long time. I felt his heart beating in time with mine as his body moved over mine taking the passion higher and higher. We hit out climax and screamed as my walls caved around him and I felt him release inside me filling me to the brim.

I laid there with him in my arms and I knew that there would many times that we would be tested. Our love, our faith, and even our choices would be tested. I felt him in my own heart. I personally didn't know if I had a soul being born a transgenic whom were grown in test tubes and trained to be soldiers that could get rid of any enemy within a matter of days rather than months and years to get rid of an enemy. Now that they are integrating themselves into society in this time period which is hard to do since people tend to say that they have no souls. They were meant to be guardians of sorts for the people of the United States to protect them I suppose and having Dean in my arms reinforced what I knew in my heart and to my very core to be true.

Something drew me to this man and that something was love and the desire to protect him more than my own life. I grazed my nails along his spine as he leaned up on his fore arms and looked down at me. "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled up at him. "I am thinking about things that somehow I know is true. I know my family was created to be protectors, I know that I love you and I want to protect you and Sam and my family. I know I can and I know that I will die before I let anything happen to you."

His brows knit in confusion as he looked at me. "How do you know?" I shrugged not sure myself as I replied, "I don't know for sure how I know but I know deep down that it is what I was made for. Something is coming….something big and I'm the only one that can help you Dean. I don't know if it is with your angel friend or if it is something to do with Sam or what but it is big and I'm going to need you more than anything and you will need me more than anyone could understand."

"I suppose that is how my dad felt about my mom. An over whelming need to protect each other," he stated as he looked me over.

I hugged him close nuzzling into his neck holding onto him. "That's how my mom felt about my biological father and about Ames White and he has done a good job raising me and my brothers and sister…and…it is so much more than that with you and I. It is so much more than just wanting to protect you… I will protect you and then we will deal with it one issue at a time."

Slowly he kissed me and held me in his arms as we drifted off to sleep. I was awake before he was and I showered and brought breakfast as he snoozed away. "Dean, time to wake up."

"Mmmm….what time is it?" He asked groggily waking up and sitting up in bed. "It is about 8 in the morning. The sun is up and it is a clear blue sky." I sat down and handed him his triple bacon cheese burger and sat down drinking my coffee.

"You sure know a way to a man's heart." I watched as he ate his burger and I sat there silent. "Hey about last night are you okay Alexia?"

I nod and he finishes eating and I sit with him. "Yeah I'm okay"

"But?" I sat quiet for a moment before answering him. "But we need to leave Dean...we need to leave now."

He looked at me questioningly but he got up showered and dressed and got Sam. Quickly we left and they followed me on the back roads of Arkansas I turned left and right or stayed straight I was being lead somewhere and I wasn't sure where. I stayed away from big cities and continued on until I couldn't drive anymore. I felt drained as I parked on the side of the road and looked around. Dean pulled the impala up behind me. "What is it?"

I jumped a little startled. "I don't know. I think that I need to go in there," pointing towards the woods and a small glow deep within. "I can't explain it I just feel like I have to go in." I stumbled into the woods going towards the glow which turned out to be a fires glow from a house and one person was inside.

I knocked on the door and a man answered. He looked like Dean, smelt like Dean but was older. His eyes widened as he saw me and he put his hand on his chest. "Alexia…"

"Oh…my god…..how…how is this possible I just saw you by the impala but you're…"

"Older. Yeah," he coughed and wheezed and I quickly helped him into a chair. "That was the last time I saw you until now."

"WH-what happened to you Dean what can I do to help?"

He looked sad and happy at the same time. "An angel sent me to the future for years only to bring me back here to die." I shook my head scared. "There has to be a way to stop it."

"There is..." I looked at him begging him. "What Dean how do I stop it? How don't I lose you if you are sent away from me?" His old hands shook as he took my face in them and caressed my cheek. "Love me whole heartedly and it will bring me back as if I never left."

I nod. "I do Dean I love you…I would die if I lost you I couldn't handle it. From the moment we met, you changed my life and I will do anything to keep you in my life." His shaky hands lost their grip and I saw his eyes go blank as he slumped back and his lids closed and he took his last breath. The fire went out and I wasn't sure what happened next as I dashed out the door back towards the car. "DEAN?" When I returned to the car Sam was passed out in the front seat and Dean was missing. "No…No this can't be happening. Dean where are you?" I looked all around the car hoping he would be there but he wasn't there. Quickly I ran back through the woods to the house slamming open the door. Old Dean was gone and the house was cold and lonely.

"Why did you take him? Why did you take Dean?" I turned and in the door way was Castiel. "I love him why did you take him? He said I had to love him and he would be brought back as if he was never taken now bring him back."

"I didn't take him but I do know where he is." He stated in that husky monotone voice of his.

"Then go get him and bring him back." I was near close to tears as I sat in the chair that old dean was in just minutes ago. "I want him back please bring him back to me."

When I looked up Castiel was gone and I was alone I felt more alone than I had when I found out that my real father was dead and there was no way of really knowing who I am. I didn't know if I would see Dean again and there was so much left unsaid and so much that I wanted to say to him. I hugged myself to keep the tears at bay when I heard leaves crunching outside. I looked up waiting hoping I would see Dean again that he was given back to me but all I saw was Sam coming in and I lost what bit of control I had and sobbed. He was gone and I doubted that he was coming back. I felt Sam come to my side and hug me. "What's wrong Alexia where's Dean?"

"He's gone Sam…The angels…the Angels took him away." Sam help me close as I cried not sure what to do or what to think as my heart broke and I was alone.

Well that is all I have done for this chapter hope you enjoyed it and come back for more. I'm not sure when another chapter will be up but school and work are starting up again and I will get it out as soon as I can when my life seems to be less crazy.


End file.
